duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Marshall Touch
Marshall Touch is a keyword exclusive to creatures that have Kung Fu Soul. Details This is one of multiple abilities released in DM-36 Psychic Shock that is tied to the various Souls. Reminder Text The latest reminder text for Marshall Touch reads; Example Cards with the Marshall Touch ability category=Marshall Touch uses=Template:Cardtable Support Rulings *Q: What is "Marshall Touch"? **A: When you put a creature with "Marshall Touch" into the battle zone, you may return one of your other creatures from the battle zone to your hand. If you do, you can use "Marshall Touch". *Q: Can I use "Marshall Touch" when I put a creature with "Marshall Touch" into the battle zone and return itself to my hand? **A: No, you can only return one of your other creatures in the battle zone. *Q: What happens if I return a creature in my battle zone to activate "Marshall Touch", but the creature is not returned to my hand due to a substitution effect? **A: The "Marshall Touch" effect is triggered as normal. *Q: What does "Marshall Touch" do? **A: "Marshall Touch" effects are effects such as "destroy one your opponent's creatures with power 2000 or less." or "Each of your creatures gets speed attacker until the end of your turn." *Q: I put a creature with "Marshall Touch" into the battle zone and I returned one of my other creatures from the battle zone to my hand. Do I have to use the "Marshall Touch" effect? **A: Yes. *Q: If you put a creature with "Marshall Touch" into the battle zone and you know that you can't use it's ability. Can you still return one of your other creatures from the battle zone to your hand? **A: Yes, if you put a creature with "Marshall Touch" into the battle zone, you can return one of your other creatures from your battle zone to your hand, regardless of whether you are able to use that ability or not. *Q: I put creatures with "Marshall Touch" into the battle zone. If you return two other creatures from your battle zone to your hand, will you be able to use the ability twice? **A: No, "Marshal Touch" can be used only once. *Q: I put a creature with "Marshall Touch" into the battle zone. Can I return two of my other creatures in the battle zone to my hand, can I use the "Marshall Touch" ability twice? **A: No, "Marshall Touch" can be used only once. *Q: If a creature with both "Marshall Touch" and "Mana Reburst" is summoned using "Mana Reburst" can I use the "Marshall Touch" ability of that creature when it comes into the battle zone? **A: Yes, "Marshall Touch" is triggered when it comes into the battle zone no matter how you put that creature into the battle zone. * Q: What happens if I have no other creatures in the battle zone when I'm trying to use the "Marshall Touch"? ** A: Nothing happens. The creature with "Marshall Touch" will stay in the battle zone and the "Marshal Touch" ability will not be activated. Color percentages There are a total of 9 cards with the Marshall Touch ability, which divide by civilization as such: * = 88.8% (8/9) * = 11.1% (1/9) Category:Keyword